


Blindfold

by crocodileinterior



Category: One Piece
Genre: Blindfolds, M/M, Sensory Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-03
Updated: 2008-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25046692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crocodileinterior/pseuds/crocodileinterior
Summary: All he sees is darkness but he can hear him.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Sanji
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Blindfold

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt in response to a fan art piece in 2008.

All was blackness. And the sound of his own heavy breathing. He could barely feel he’d been restrained by these ropes so long. His hands and feet were numb except for where the cords bit against his skin. And wether he opened his eyes or closed them, everything was pitch black. They must’ve blindfolded him… or maybe he was dead. Was there any evidence to say otherwise? Cut off from all his senses maybe this was the after life- his soul just hanging in nothingness.

No thinking that way wasn’t productive.

He was caught somewhere and his head was blurred with pain. If he concentrated trying to feel the nuances of sensation across his body he thought he could feel blood drying on the back of his head. Or was that his imagination?

Where were the others? Where were his crew? Had they been captured as well?

Zoro strained against the bonds holding him but they held tight, only cutting into his skin more as he struggled.

Where was he?

Zoro wasn’t the type to get easily scared but something about this situation unnerved him. Not terribly but a bit. He was used to being lost but at those times he could always see, feel, hear, things around him. This was like being awake in a dream.

Then the silence broke with a small sound.

“….Zoro….?”

His breath caught in his throat and relief began to spread through his body like a tingling heat.

“Sanji?!” he asked, focusing on keeping his voice from giving away how happy he was.

There was a shuffling and a few thuds and a “shit” muttered inbetween but soon Zoro could hear the cook. Could feel him.

Now Zoro’s breathing wasn’t the only in the room because he could hear Sanji’s every inhale and exhale he was so close.

The cook seemed to have been tied up too as he could hear him struggling to move but then he felt Sanji’s face pressed against his chest.

“Zoro..?” he asked softly and then to confirm for himself moved his head. He couldn’t see him but he could feel his breath, feel his long bangs tickling his skin. Sanji’s lips touched Zoro’s earrings which clattered together with a light sound. He could feel and hear the happy sigh of relief from the cook.

Using his lips to brush against Zoro’s skin, exploring his body until he found his face, Sanji’s tongue brushed against the edge of the blindfold. Then his teeth latched onto it, with some effort, pulling it down from his eyes.

And suddenly the whole world was real again and there was no doubt that he was alive. Because Zoro could see and he could see Sanji.


End file.
